


we'll go out with a bang

by hajimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i am not a native english speaker sorry, laps lock, they both die you have been warned, why must i hurt myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimi/pseuds/hajimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wanted to die in one final explosion, engulfed in the flames of what he loved the most in this world.</p><p>he never intended to bring her along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll go out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like, five minutes while listening to colours by halsey and thought "don't i love pain?"
> 
> welcome to the angst train™

he couldn't hear anything.

  
the loud cacophony of his last explosion rendered him deaf. normally, he was used to that feeling, his radiation-enhanced ears being far more resistant that usual.

  
but hers weren't.

  
she couldn't hear his horrified screams. the sharp pitch of his voice pleading her to move away from the sniper's aim. it pierced through her hard light shield like paper, making her hit the floor with a sickening thud.

  
his stomach flipped and he almost vomited in the spot if not for his paralyzed state. he could not believe his eyes. the love of his life laid lifeless just a rooftop ahead.

  
no longer would he contemplate her golden eyes as she let him engulf her in passion and long kisses along her neck and shoulders. no longer would he watch her ebony curtains cascade down her back from behind while she allowed him to lay in bed five more minutes. no longer would they share sunsets and sunrises in the secrecy of her alcove, steamy showers and meals filled with chatter and laughs.

  
no longer would he say those three words he had taken so long to say and now he wishes he'd say sooner.

  
it was too late. the agent that had struck her down quickly divised him, and prepared to aim at him as well. rage shot through his veins as he took aim himself and pierced his head with a cherry bomb, making him fall down the building.

  
hastily, he set off a concussion mine below his feet and jumped to the neighboring roof, quickly falling to his knees, cradling her body on his arms. he didn't even notice when his tears started falling from his eyes, his voice becoming a pathetic, strangled sound.

  
"satya, love--why you? i shoulda' been th' one to die, not you..."

  
he continued to whisper apologies at her, his forehead pressed to hers. he didn't notice the steps behind him. jamison felt the tip of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

  
"aw, isn't it cute? overwatch teammates in love! too bad she couldn't watch your sorry head blow into pieces!"

  
the blonde junker turned his head, a sick, sadistic grin on his face. one hand reached to the end of his chest's strap and gave it one swift tug.

  
the agent's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done. his words echoed in the air, the thunderous voice of jamison fawkes as the prelude of his final explosion.

  
"fine for me, mate! she won't have t'witness yer ugly head blow into pieces either!"


End file.
